The present invention relates to loose-leaf binders and especially to spacers for spacing the covers of unfilled loose-leaf binders.
In the past, a wide variety of loose-leaf binders have been provided for student and have been widely used for the filing of reference or other paged materials. The loose-leaf binders provide convenient storage, in that they allow the quick exchange of pages and the addition of pages as material accumulates on a subject. However, when a number of binders are stored on the same shelf and some are not completely full, the binders tend to become untidy as the edge portions, opposite the spine, tends to pie in. This is especially annoying when binders are supported by various types of bookends and makes it difficult to support the binders in an orderly fashion. This problem has not been widely addressed, but is discussed in one prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,459 to W. B. Roberts, which illustrates a cumbersome method of spacing loose-leaf binders by the placement of a special double spaced page in the binder between the binder covers and supporting the pages therebetween.
The present invention attempts to solve this problem in an inexpensive manner which can be easily added to existing binders or to sheets to be placed in binders without having to remove any pages from the existing binders or otherwise make any changes. This can be accomplished in a rapid manner with the present invention, which can be quickly adjusted for the different amount of page material in the binders.